Посвящение
Брахма-гайатри и Харе Кришна Маха-мантра Брахма гаятри мантра Панча-самскара Смысл дикши, процесса дикши заключается в том, чтобы уничтожить грех Дикша - обряд посвящения Стандартом среди многих гуру, последователей Шрила Бхактисиддханты Сарасвати Тхакура давать Гуру и Гаура-гайатри и могущественную Гопала-мантру вместе с харинамой. .. Более того, кама-гаятри и гопала-мантру Брахма получил от Самого Кришны. Затем Брахма дал дикша-мантру Шри Нараде Риши, а Нарада — своим многочисленным ученикам. Нарада дал Дхруве Махарадже не только харинаму, через мантру «ом намо бхагавате васудевая» он также дал ему дикшу. Шри Ишвара Пурипад дал Шри Чайтанье Махапрабху сначала харинаму, а затем, чтобы сделать Его повторение намы чистым, дал гопала-мантру. Гопала-мантра трансцендентна и вечна, она устанавливает взаимоотношения с Кришной Гопиджана-валлабхой. Мы должны помнить обо всем этом. .. Шри Чайтанья Махапрабху получил от Своего гурудева не только харинаму. Через гопала-мантру Он также получил второе посвящение. В нашей парампаре вместе с харинамой дается гопала-мантра. Делается это для того, чтобы сделать наше повторение чистым и установить наши отношения с Кришной, который милостиво принял форму Своего Святого Имени. До прихода Махапрабху и в Его времена давалась только гопала-мантра. Спустя некоторое время после Его явленных игр, в наш мир явились Шрила Дхьяначандра Госвами и Шрила Гопала-Гуру Госвами. Они дали правила, которым мы следуем сейчас. Они дали брахма-гаятри, гуру-мантру, гуру-гаятри, гоура-мантру, гоура-гаятри, кришна-мантру (гопала-мантру) и кама-гаятри. Этому следуют в нашей сампрадайе со времен Шрилы Гопала-Гуру Госвами, ученика Вакрешвары Пандиты, который был спутником Шри Чайтаньи Махапрабху. Professor: How many levels of initiation do you have? Prabhupāda: Two. Professor: Two. The first... Prabhupāda: First initiation, experimental. Professor: Yes. Prabhupāda: Chanting Hare Kṛṣṇa mahā-mantra. And then, as he practices, becomes more purified, then second initiation, Gāyatrī. Gāyatrī-mantra. But the first initiation, according to Jīva Gosvāmī, that is sufficient. Chanting Hare Kṛṣṇa mantra, that is sufficient. But still, to purify them more, the second initiation, Gāyatrī, is given. So we are creating brāhmaṇas in the Western countries. Yes. Но также важно знать, сохранить в сердце и помнить ясный комментарий к этому стиху (Падьявали, 29) Шрилы Дживы Госвами, который он написал в своей «Бхакти-сандарбхе»: двиджанам анупетанам свакармадхйайанадишу йатхадхикаро настиха сйач чопанайанад ану татхатрадикшитанам ту мантра-деварчанадишу надхикаро’стй атах курйад атманам шива-самстутам «Даже если человек родился в семье брахмана, но не получил посвящения и священного шнура, он не может совершать ведические ритуалы. Даже родившись в брахманической семье, человек станет брахманом только после посвящения и церемонии вручения священного шнура. Без посвящения в брахманы, человек не может должным образом поклоняться Святому Имени» (из комм. к Ч.-ч., Мадхья 15.108) (В начале этой лекции Шрипад Падманабха Махарадж зачитал отрывок из беседы Шрилы Прабхупады от 13 августа 1973 года в Париже. Слова Шрилы Прабхупады относились к этому стиху Шрилы Дживы Госвами.). .. «Хари-бхакти-виласа» (17.11–12), объясняя, что такое пурашчарья, ссылается на следующие стихи из «Агастья-самхиты»: пӯдж траикликӣ нитйа джапас тарпаам эва ча хомо брхмаа-бхукти ча пурачараам учйате гурор лабдхасйа мантрасйа прасдена йатх-видхи пачгопсан-сиддхйаи пура чаитад видхӣйате «Утром, в полдень и вечером следует поклоняться Божеству, повторять мантру Харе Кришна, делать подношение предкам, совершать огненные жертвоприношения и кормить брахманов. Эти пять обязанностей составляют пурашчарью. Чтобы посвящение у духовного учителя привело к полному успеху, необходимо прежде совершить обряд пурашчарьи». Слово пура означает «предварительная», а чарй означает «деятельность». Поскольку пурашчарья необходима, мы в Международном обществе сознания Кришны не даем ученикам посвящение сразу. Сначала кандидат в ученики должен полгода посещать арати и лекции по шастрам, следовать регулирующим принципам и общаться с другими преданными. Когда он действительно проходит все этапы пурашчарья- видхи, руководитель храма рекомендует его на получение посвящения. Не следует думать, что посвящение может получить кто угодно, даже тот, кто не отвечает необходимым требованиям. Когда же человек продвигается по духовному пути еще дальше, каждый день повторяя шестнадцать кругов мантры Харе Кришна, следуя регулирующим принципам и посещая лекции, то еще через полгода ему дают священный шнур в знак признания того, что этот человек стал брахманом. .. В соответствии с правилами, регламентирующими жизнь вайшнавов, посвящение в брахманы является необходимостью. According to the Vaiṣṇava regulative principles, one must be initiated as a brāhmaṇa. Шри Нарада Муни, и предыдущие ачарьи, такие, как Брахма, Санака, Санандана, Санатана, и Санат Кумар — все получили дикшу. Человек получает дикшу и потом совершает садхана-бхаджан и служит своим иштадевам, Радхе и Кришне. Шрила Джива Госвами писал, что без дикши не будет взаимоотношений с Кришной — ни дасьи, ни сакхьи, ни ватсальи или мадхурьи. Без дикши это не возможно. В нашей сампрадайе, самбандха-гьяна приходит только через повторение слов гопала-мантры — «гопиджана-валлабхая». Другого пути нет. Шрила Вишванатха Чакраварти Тхакур объяснил тот же стих. Он писал, что, возможно, человек оставил все виды садханы и благочестивой деятельности, помнит и повторяет Святые Имена Бхагавана, понял, быть может, что его иштадева — Кришна, но он никогда не достигнет Его, потому что не получил посвящения от гуру-вайшнава не считая это важным. Единственное хорошее, что получит такой человек, это то, что он не пойдет в ад. И до тех пор, пока он не получит должного посвящения, ни в одной из жизней он не достигнет лотосных стоп Кришны. В следующей жизни, благодаря тому, что он совершал бхаджан, человек родится в семье глубоко религиозных людей, обретет садху-сангу, гуру-падашраю, а затем получит дикшу. Тогда он далеко продвинется в бхакти. Иного пути нет. .. Первое посвящение всегда называется посвящением в харинаму, а второе — дикшей. Атма самарпана — во время дикши ученик вручает всего себя стопам гурудева. Сеи-кале — в это время Кришна дает такому ученику прибежище у Своих лотосных стоп и он становится атма-сама, очень дорогим и близким Кришне. Правила вайшнавов требуют, чтобы человек получил посвящение в брахманы. В «Хари-бхакти-виласе» (2.6) приводится цитата из «Вишну-ямалы», в которой Господь Шанкара говорит своей супруге Парвати: адикшитасйа вамору критам сарвам нирартхакам пашу-йоним авапноти дикша-вирахито джанах «О Вамару, прекрасная Парвати, если человек не получил дикши, любая его деятельность в преданном служении, будь то садхана, бхаджан или пуджа, будет тщетной. Без должного посвящения такой человек вынужден будет множество раз рождаться в телах животных». .. Шрила Джива Госвами объясняет термин дикша в своей «Бхакти-сандарбхе»: дивйам джнанам йато дадйат курйат папасйа санкшайам тасмат дикшети са прокта дешикаис таттва-ковидаих «Знатоки богооткровенных писаний называют дикшей процесс, благодаря которому человек пробуждает свое трансцендентное знание и избавляется от всех последствий грехов» (из комм. к Ч.-ч., Мадхья, 15.108). Гаятри-мантра наделяет всеми видами дивья-гьяны, трансцендентного знания, куда входит знание кришна-таттвы и джива-таттвы, а также устанавливает взаимоотношения с Кришной. Но если человек полон анартх и повторяет только наму, эти отношения не придут. Все наши ачарьи говорят, что для того, чтобы очистить нас от греха, и избавить от оскорблений (анартха-нивртти), что даст нам возможность повторять чистое Имя, мы должны пройти дикша-видхана (процесс посвящения). Слог «ди» значит дивья-гьяна, или осознание наших взаимоотношений с Кришной, а «кша» — очищение от всех грехов, апарадх, и других загрязнений. Для этого необходима дикша-видхана. Без дикша-самскары, не могут проявиться наши отношения с Кришной (самбандха-гьяна), и мы не можем повторять шуддха-наму. Вот почему важно получить дикшу. В «Шри Хари-бхакти-виласе» (2.12) Шрила Санатана Госвами писал: йатха канчанатам йат камсйам раса-видханатах татха дикша-видханена двиджатвам джайате нринам «Как бронза смешиваясь со ртутью становится золотом, так и через процесс дикши, человек становится брахманом». .. Преданный 2: Гурудев, он говорил о харинаме, дикше, упанаяне. Тем не менее мантра—дикша – это следующая стадия после харинама—дикши, и вы упоминали в своей книге, что бхаджана—крия начинается с: гуру-падашраяс тасмат кришна-дикшади-шикшанам вишрамбхена гурох сева садху-вартману-вартанам (Бхакти-расамрита-синдху, 1.2.74) Шрила Рупа Госвами говорит: «кришна—дикшади». Что здесь означает дикша: упанаяну или харинама—дикшу? Шрила Гурудев: Нет-нет! Настоящая дикша – это то, о чем я только что рассказал ему. Дикша начинается, когда человек приходит к Гурудеву и начинает от него слушать. Слушание – это дикша, и через это приходит осознание. Гурудев дает мантру, но если вы безо всякого почтения иногда практикуете бхакти, а иногда не практикуете, толку не будет. Хари—катха очистит все. Тогда, если у нас есть дикша, мы сразу поднимемся на стадию мадхьяма—адхикари, это точно. Но что, если вы не достигли уровня мадхьяма—адхикари, не понимаете, кто такой каништха, мадхьяма или уттама вайшнав, и думаете: «Что делать? Что такое кришна—таттва? Что такое джива—таттва? Что такое майя—таттва? Что такое бхакти—таттва? Что такое Шримати Радхика таттва? Что такое гопи—таттва? Что такое Субала-сакха таттва? Что такое ватсалья—таттва?»? Если вы не знаете ответы на эти вопросы, это означает, что в действительности вы не получили посвящение.